The invention relates generally to picture frames, and relates specifically to a lockable security picture frame, adapted to enable a selected picture depicting a therapeutic subject to be slipped thereinto and locked therein, and to be removable therefrom upon unlocking thereof by an authorized person.
The prior art discloses picture frames in which one of the sides thereof is hingedly or detachable connected to the other sides, to enable insertion or removal of a picture therefrom, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,857, 2,954,630, 3,514,886, and 3,883,974.
However, such devices do not provide a lockable security picture frame, in which all of the sides thereof are securely united and joined, and are not hingedly or detachably connected, while enabling a picture to be slipped thereinto and locked therein. Further, such prior art does not disclose the use of pictures having therapeutic value, in that the subjects depicted and manner of depicting such subjects assists in reducing stress and anxiety in a person viewing same, adapted to be mounted in the lockable frame to prevent theft thereof.
Still further, such prior art does not disclose the use of a collection of such therapeutic pictures, to provide a selection from which a person may choose a desired picture for mounting in the security frame and placement thereof in an area in which such person will be staying, to return a measure of control over the surroundings to such person. Still further, such prior art does not disclose the use of such lockable security frame with a therapeutic picture mounted therein as part of an identification system which includes a smaller duplicate of such picture adapted to be carried by or on the person of the user, where such person suffers from a cognitive disorder impeding such person's ability to locate his or her room in a multi-room facility.